Cause and Effect
by ThisGuyHere
Summary: Shaun and Georgia live a relatively peaceful life up in Canada, until the reporters come. Soon, Shaun's madness catches up with him. Based after Blackout. T to be safe.


Cause and Effect, a Newsflesh Trilogy fanfic

Summary: Shaun and Georgia live a relatively peaceful life up in Canada, until the reporters come. Soon, Shaun's madness catches up with him. Based after Blackout. Rated T to be safe.

I still remember what caused this… this mess. This mess that I'm in. When it actually started, though, that's another thing. I guess it started from the day George and I fled. I mean, that's when we got lost. Lost to the press, anyway. They got suspicious- they always do in cases like ours. While we were up in the North, relaxing, enjoying our "safety," they started digging. They got connections. They found a trail. Interrogating those we had worked with. Ever since we'd left, the "industry of the truth," as they like to call it, had become increasingly brutal. Reporters would do anything for a story. They'd threaten for a story. They'd harm for a story. They'd _kill_ for a story.

They found us. But they didn't do anything. Anything other than bother us incessantly, anyway. Not for a while. They didn't want to damage the potential merchandise. But then they became more aggressive. I remember once responding to a question just to make them go the fuck away. I said that I'd do anything to protect us and our home. _Anything._ They took that as a challenge- and one night, they tried to prove their power. They shot her. Her. My sister. My family. My best friend… my sanity.

She came in the house. Bleeding. Went into the bathroom and tried to dress her wounds. It was something around midnight- I don't remember what she was doing out. But she made just a bit too much noise. I woke up and went in. Then I saw her. Her ear. If they'd made their mark…

That was it.

I couldn't think straight. Even if it was somewhat minor, I just couldn't stand that they'd even thought about touching her- much less shooting her. I lost control and found my gun. A vintage Winchester, decorative, but still functional. Why this one, I don't know. Georgia trying, pleading for me to calm down, I went for my ammo store. I loaded, readied, aimed- and fired. Straight into the crowd.

I remember looking around and seeing the first victim. Headshots- that's what I was going for. I didn't care about the consequences. All I wanted was revenge. I remember seeing the first one down. Just a girl, no more than nineteen. Just a baby blogger, probably, caught in the crossfire.

I kept going. I don't know the actual numbers, but that night, I think I was responsible for the deaths of eight people. Double the kills for a mass murder. But I didn't feel remorse. I glanced back for Georgia. She was cowering, cowering in the corner. Crying. Screaming. Afraid that I was going to turn the gun on her. But I would never do that. Not to my sister.

At that moment, I realized what I had done. I realized that I'd done something terrible. I dropped the gun and turned around. No reporters were left, except for the ones lying dead on the ground. I approached Georgia, no gun in my hands, but blood on my mind. She squealed and scampered away. I guess that was logical. I had just shot eight. I wouldn't want to be around me, either.

That night, I knew I'd lost Georgia forever.

I called the police, who arrived swiftly. Shortly, I was being hauled into the back of a cop car. I looked out the window, at the face of my sister, who I knew would never trust me again.

I'm in jail right now. My court date is tomorrow, and I'll get to see my sister one more time- on the witness stand. I have no problems with this. I did something wrong. Very wrong. And I need to pay.

Goodbye. Forever.

-Shaun Mason

_**-From Fish and Chips, the blog of Mahir Gowda, Oct. 29, 2052.**_

A/N: Jesus.

This didn't turn out how I thought it would.

I intended to start a three-chapter story about a vicious reporter hurting Georgia. Shaun would get angry. They'd get revenge, Georgia would recover, and everything would be hunky-dory.

But nope, my brain had to get in the way and turn milk into cream.

Rereading it, I actually think this is okay, for my second fanfic. I'm just glad it's not a combined total of 100 or so words, which is the average length of what I've been posting for A Major Malfunction. (I should really get back on that, shouldn't I?)

If you can't tell, I just finished reading Blackout today. I personally love this series, and I want it to continue through fanfiction. However, that won't happen unless we don't get more stories in this category.

So rise up yourselves! Bring the pen to the paper… or, the keyboard to the word processor! Let's get some lighthearted stuff in here though… for the Newsflesh Trilogy, I feel like it's a little too easy to write tragedy.

Hope you enjoyed it- please Review, and turn my legs to jelly!

-ThisGuyHere


End file.
